


Island

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boats and Ships, F/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Jean takes part in one of his high school's traditions.





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the game Oxenfree and I became inspired by the intro.

Trost Island was more of a tourist trap nowadays, remaining a mere echo of the military base it used to be. 

Camping on the island was a tradition for students at Jean’s high school, a right of passage for seniors of all statuses and cliques. 

In reality, Jean thought the whole “tradition” part of it was a little overdramatic. The whole purpose of going there was just to get drunk/stoned for the weekend. 

Although that said, Jean needed the time away. His brain was practically begging for a break from studying. 

He packed lightly for the night, only taking his backpack and his guitar. Sasha had imposed a ‘no electronics’ rule to keep the ambiance of the great outdoors alive, but everyone had agreed to at least bring their phones. 

There wouldn’t be too many people coming to Trost Island that year. As far as Jean knew, Connie and Sasha arrived early to set things up. Eren and Armin were probably walking to the beach right now. The ferry Jean was on was the last boat of the night.

The boat in question was probably older than Jean and his mother combined. It was piloted by an elderly man of very few words. 

When Jean’s efforts to talk to the guy were silently rebuffed, the younger guy decided to find someone else to bother. He exited the wheelhouse and started roaming the boat.

Although it was nearly summer, the chill of the night blew a cool breeze against the boat. The light of the sun had officially disappeared from the inky sky, giving the atmosphere a mysterious quality only rivaled by the vastness of the sea. 

There were only two other passengers present aside from Jean and the driver. 

One of them was short, blonde, and had yet to find her sea legs. If one needed to find Historia Reiss, then they would only have to search for the poor girl leaning against the rail trying to keep her lunch in. 

The other passenger was taller, quieter, and had a head of black hair that her significant other was rather fond of. 

Mikasa Ackerman was in the seating area above the wheelhouse. Once Jean climbed up and saw her, he found her peering peculiarly at her phone.

“How’s the reception out here?” Jean asked as he took the empty seat beside her. 

Mikasa’s smartphone vibrated and she grumbled at a text that couldn’t be sent. “Non-existent.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jean assured. “You might get a signal if you climb up the radio tower.”

Mikasa put her smartphone away. “You’ve been to the Island before?”

Jean shrugged. “Sasha and Connie dragged me here last year. We were just bored.” He then changed the subject, “Is your Aunt okay with you coming here?”

Mikasa looked unsure. “ I had to leave certain details vague to get permission.” 

Jean raised an eyebrow. “What certain details?”

“For all Kiyomi knows I’m having a sleepover with Sasha and Historia, I just didn’t tell her where,” Mikasa admitted. She got up from the seat and leaned against the rail of the ferry, feasting her eyes upon the sea. “She’d have a heart attack if she knew there were boys coming along.” 

Jean followed her suit and did the same. “She likes me though, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” Mikasa confirmed, looking Jean in the eye. The harsh lighting of the boat’s lights made his features look sharper than usual. “She just assumes the worst when we’re alone together. Why do you think I can’t lock the door when you come over?” 

Jean laughed. While he found the antics of Kiyomi to be amusing, Mikasa didn’t think the same way. 

While there was no doubt that she loved her aunt, she simply bemoaned some of Kiyomi’s more restrictive rules. 

“Bet she thinks we’re studying anatomy,” Jean joked. 

Mikasa shoved him lightly, causing him to laugh even more. 

“Hey! Hey! I’m just joshing you!”

“Only because you don’t have to live with her,” Mikasa pointed out. She looked outwards as the outline of Trost Island came into view. The wind of the sea blew at her hair, practically making the messy strands dance. “You better be right about this whole radio tower thing. I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t text her.” 

Jean’s laughter ceased. He could sense some unease in the way Mikasa’s spoke.

So calmly, he took a step towards his girlfriend and placed an arm around her, practically sharing his own warmth with hers.

“Hey, forget about her, alright?” Jean said in the calmest voice he could muster. “All we gotta worry about tonight is whether we can set up a tent on the beach. And if Sasha brought her ‘special’ brownies.” 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Special brownies?” 

“Yeah, she tells everybody she _ ‘bakes them with love.’ _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to write a cute scene, but halfway in I remembered that Historia is in the background trying not to throw up.


End file.
